Thorough
by Kitsune Hanyou
Summary: During the first years of having Robin at his side, Batman made a few mistakes that he had to learn from the hard way.  One of his first major lessons was to be diligent in his research before bringing his young assistant along.
1. Robin

Thorough

During the first years of having Robin at his side, Batman made a few mistakes that he had to learn from the hard way. One of his first major lessons was to be diligent in his research before bringing his young assistant along.

They fought back-to-back. Always. It was the best thing in the world to Dick. Flying through the night sky, leaping from the shadows on unsuspecting bad guys...he was making a difference. What he did mattered. And he'd even had a couple chances to save Batman from getting hurt. Being Robin was so awesome.

Tonight was going to be one of the best. They were taking on some drug dealer guys who were making some big deal downtown. Batman had explained everything, and he'd tried to pay attention, but there were so many things he didn't understand. How could drugs that doctors give you be illegal? I mean, doctors gave them to you to make you better, right? They were easy to get. You just went to the doctor if you needed it. But, whatever. Batman always did more homework than him, Bruce had studied these guys, knew that what they were doing was wrong, and had even waited until Dick could go with him, because Batman needed help.

Yeah, _Batman_ needed _his_ help. If only he could brag to the other kids in his class. No, being Batman's assistant was totally worth having to keep it a secret.

"There's the warehouse," Batman said in his usual gruff voice.

Dick studied the outside. A few lights shown out of different levels, Dick tried to remember the building's plans that Bruce had made him study before they had left. The bad guys had stashed the medicine on the bottom level, Dick and Bruce were gonna go through the third level, and get to the catwalk that was supposed to be the second level. Then, they would jump down and get 'em like all the other criminals.

"I'm ready when you are!" Dick said excitedly.

Batman gave a sharp nod and quickly shot his grappling hook, Robin followed suit. They both entered the building silently and Robin followed behind Batman, paying great attention to all of his mentor's movements. Robin was sure Bruce knew, cause he always knew everything, but Dick could tell exactly what kind of situation they were getting into just by how Batman moved. If the criminals had guns, Bruce always made himself smaller, and kept Dick shielded behind his long black cape until he could distract them, then let Robin go in. If they were unarmed, he always motioned for them to leap at each other's side. Other weapons depended on the skills of the criminals. Dick was sure that Bruce had files on everyone in the city. Bruce was just crazy smart like that.

Batman turned slightly and tilted his head, silently telling Robin that they were going in at the same time, that whoever was down there was busy, wouldn't be expecting them, and were not armed. They both pulled out Bat-erangs at the same time, and took the leap. Robin recognized the leaders instantly from the pictures Batman had shown him, and due to the fact that they ran away at the first sight of the Dynamic Duo. They weren't supposed to be that tough. Batman's files said they were low level, not very smart, and only in charge of this operation, they answered to someone higher up. Batman had planed this raid so they could find out who was in charge, or at least more evidence cause Batman had his suspicions, which were usually right anyway.

Robin knocked out one guy and ran after the two Batman wanted. Batman would be okay with the four other lackeys, and if Robin could catch at least one of the guys they could get the information they wanted. So, Robin followed the two into a back office. There was a door that should lead to an alley and Robin could not let them get away. The boy wonder entered the office just a step behind them, the door to the alley was chained and they didn't have time to unlock it.

"C'mon!" Robin teased, "Not scared of a little kid are ya?"

The men turned, they had weird looks on their faces. One started to circle and Dick took a few steps back, keeping them ahead of him. Fear started to rise up, but he pushed it down quickly. He'd done this before. Batman fought him harder than any of the bad guys he'd ever faced. These guys were nothing. But they were going to force Dick into a bad decision. Maybe they weren't as stupid as Dick thought. Robin backed into a desk, but they were still moving apart. He needed to force their hand, gain the advantage, but the only way to do that was to turn his back on one. Crud, this was _exactly_ what Bruce had taught him not to do.

_Oh well, too late now._ He charged at the man closest too him, ducked under a punch and swept a kick that knocked the man off his feet. The man hadn't hit the floor before Robin was spinning to catch and duck under a punch from the other man who had gotten far too close too fast. He ducked again, and started to throw a punch back, when the man on the floor snatched the end of his cape and pulled hard, slamming Robin's head into the concrete floor.

Robin tried to recover quickly, but they were on him to fast. The one who had grabbed his cape held down his arms with bruising force, while the other sat on the boy's ankles. Robin twisted and thrashed and bucked, but knew he was only causing more bruises on his arms.

"Damn, never thought I'd get this chance!" The thug at his ankles said. "The Bat is so protective!"

The one who held his arms licked his lips and sighed hungrily, "Ain't he so pretty? Better than any other I ever got."

"Those guys can't keep the Bat busy for long, and we ain't gonna get this chance again. Wanna share?"

"I'm good with that."

Dick's eyes widened under his mask and he started thrashing harder than before, panicked. He couldn't let them do this. He had to get away now!

The creep at his ankles was already pulling at his costume! _No_! He took a deep breath, he couldn't panic. He needed to think his way out of this. He needed a plan...The man at his head pressed his knees on Dick's wrists, and the man started to struggle with his pants. That was all he needed, he knew what to do! Dick pulled with all his might and got his right hand free. He quickly hit the emergency call button on his belt and grabbed a pellet of knock out gas from one of the pockets and threw it on the ground as hard as he could. Lucius said the pellets worked fast, that's what Dick needed. The men started yelling, the one on his wrist actually got in a solid punch to Dick's face that probably would have hurt more if the world hadn't been spinning. Dick hoped they would get knocked out, too; and his last thought before he blacked out was, _Bruce is gonna be so mad at me._


	2. Batman

Thorough

Chapter 2

_Seven. Two ran. Robin took out one. Went after the two. Four._ _Unarmed. No formal hand-to-hand training. _And as always, they were afraid. If he'd had the time to spare the thought, Batman would have thought for the millionth time about the effect his costume gave. It had been a good decision.

Three were in front of him, one was at his right, trying to get behind him; but they were sloppy. They were not working as the co-ordinated team their formation tried to appear. They were all ready to run at the slightest provocation.

Batman continued to study them, and realized that he needed to end this quickly. Robin had followed the two leaders somewhere out of eyesight. Batman made a mental note to have another talk about the rules if the boy wanted to go out again. He quickly brought his mind back to the fight. Robin was well trained, and had unfortunately broken that rule more times than Batman wished, and was fine. Robin had more skill at some things than Batman ever would. Batman respected the boy's abilities, but Robin still had much to learn, and on occasion had too little discipline...

The man to his right started the foray, and by the time Batman had thrown his first counter, the other three were on him as well. Actually meeting them proved his earlier observation: no training; probably just barroom brawls and schoolyard scuffles.

Two were down quickly and Batman turned to the other two when a beeping noise rang out from his belt. His blood ran cold. No other tool made that noise. Robin needed him. _Now._ He didn't have time to finish these two. They could get away, fine. They would just end up committing some other crime he could bust them for. Hopefully they wouldn't hurt anyone before the Batman could catch up to them.

Batman hated to do it, it was against everything he knew, but he turned his back on his two opponents and ran in the direction he'd seen Robin take. He was extremely lucky, the two didn't follow.

If he remembered the plans correctly, there should be a back office, with a door that lead to an alleyway just around the next set of pallets...there was. Light colored smoke was slowly defusing out of the open door. Batman let himself inwardly smirk and slowed his steps. He'd be gruff and fuss about the proper use of the emergency button, but he was proud. Robin would come bouncing out with more energy than should have been humanly possible for a twelve year old at this hour, a huge grin on his face, asking what had taken Batman so long.

But it was taking too long. The room was silent. The earlier fear he had experienced returned, full force, and Batman slowly approached the entrance. Rage welled up inside along with disgust; he quickly grabbed the door frame and he turned his eyes away, fearing his boy was dead and not wanting to actually see it. He gasped and told himself to stop being to irrational and emotional. But he did not try to stop the rage. He turned back to the horrible scene and made sure he burned it into his memory.

One man was slumped on Robin's legs, one hand in the waist of the boy's pants, the other sprawled at an odd angle over his head where he had fallen after being knocked unconscious from the gas. The other man was laying over one of Robin's arms, his pants halfway down. And Robin...

The boy looked so small...his right hand was lying next to the broken pellet of knock-out gas, his arms had multiple wide blackening bruises, obviously made by large hands and crushing force. His face was turned to the door, nose and mouth dripping with blood, and his bright yellow cape had a seeping dark red stain slowly growing from under the boy's head.

In moments the initial shock was shaken off and Batman rushed for the closest man, the one with his pants down at Robin's head, and lifted him with brutal force. The piece of trash didn't even stir as Batman allowed his anger to lash out and he hit the man over and over, his hands shaking the entire time. When the disgusting pedophile was sufficiently bloodied Batman turned to the other. Batman gave the man the same treatment, though there seemed to be less force behind it. After that was done, Batman turned to Robin.

He pulled off a glove. Trembling hands brushed wild black hair from such a small forehead and slowly moved to a small neck in search of a pulse. After a few moments of terror, there it was, strong and steady. Batman pulled smelling salts from his belt and waved them under the boy's nose. Robin jerked his head away, without opening his eyes, and gave a soft moan before his face paled more than it had already been and he yelled, "NO!" and started to struggle with all the might his powerful twelve year old body could.

Batman cradled the boy close, trying to hold him as loosely and securely as possible, trying to calm him down, but Batman's throat was so tight, his horse whispers couldn't be heard over Robin's screams of, "No! Get off! Help! Batman! Help!"

Finally Batman was able to swallow and say loud enough to here, "Robin, it's okay. Robin...Richard, it's all right, Dick. I'm here, partner. It's okay."

_God_, the boy was trembling so hard...Robin's eyes opened, they were unfocused. "Batman?" He whispered, desperately.

Relief flooded him. "Can you stand?"

Robin still looked so frightened, "Yes."

Batman helped him to his feet, but the boy wobbled and clutched his head. "What's wrong?" The Dark Knight asked, catching Robin before he fell.

"My head..." he whimpered, "and I think I'm gonna throw up." A few deep breaths later, he continued, "I hit my head." His green gloved hand went to the back of his head and came back bloodied.

"We should get you home, that sounds like a concussion." Batman scooped him into his arms and couldn't help worrying if he should call Leslie. Concussions were serious. He could be bleeding into his brain... "Did you loose consciousness before you threw the pellet?"

His partner blinked, seemingly confused by the question. "I...no. I couldn't. They were...I...fought 'em. I used the emergency button. Had to hold 'em off." He closed his eyes again, leaned into Batman, and grunted, "The room's all spiny."

"Stay awake." It came out more forceful than Batman had wanted, but it did the trick. He carried the small boy all the way to the Bat-mobile, scrupulously studying his ward, making sure he stayed conscious.

Batman did not speak the entire drive back to The Cave; he didn't know what to say. Should he yell and rant and ground the boy for following the two away from his mentor? Should he praise him for his quick thinking with the knock-out pellets? Should he soothe the boy with the fact that they he was now safe? Should he promise that he would never let anyone hurt the boy like that?

He gripped the steering wheel tighter, he was so angry. How could he have let this happen? Bruises happened, occasional cuts and scrapes, sure, but not this. When he had allowed Dick to become Robin he'd made up rules. Not just the ones he'd told Robin. Rules for himself. He'd let those lax because Robin had become more capable than he'd expected. He needed to reevaluate many things. First, he wanted to go over everything he'd gathered on the raid they'd done tonight. He wanted to know how it was possible to miss something so huge.

He glanced over to Robin. The boy was making himself as small as possible in his seat, but the color had returned to his face. "Feeling better?" Batman asked.

The boy jumped slightly, and looked over to Batman, "Yes, sir," he answered quickly and just as quickly, his eyes returned to staring at his feet.

Batman nodded and parked the Bat-mobile in its usual spot, "I want you to have Alfred look at your head, see if it needs stitches, get cleaned up, then get to bed."

The canopy slid open and Robin climbed out slowly, "Okay."

Batman exited the Bat-mobile himself, worried. _Another symptom of a concussion._

"My, word! Master Dick..."

Alfred had rushed to Robin at the first sight of the blood on the boy's cape.

"Hey, Alfie. Could you help me?"

Alfred gave Batman a deadly gaze before going to the medical cabinet and gathering supplies. Batman pulled off his cowl and went to the computer to review the files. He tried to concentrate, but couldn't help but watch Robin out of the corner of his eye; every wince, every hiss of pain, caused Batman more and more anger. He'd messed up, he needed to know exactly where he'd messed up so it would _never_ happen again.

He took a deep breath and refocused on the computer screen. He hadn't realized he'd been searching so long until Alfred gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Richard is resting comfortably. I will wake him every half hour just to be sure."

"How bad was it?" He couldn't look at his most trusted friend.

He could hear the slight smile in Alfred's voice, "You know how head wounds are. They always look worse than they are at first glance."

"I made a mistake, Alfred." The butler remained silent, "I just looked at their convictions. I didn't check for dropped charges." Batman pointed at the screen, "Danny Ramos, thirty-four, person-of-interest in connection with the rape and murder of an eleven year old boy last year. They didn't have enough evidence to go to trial. And Robert Thiboux, twenty-nine, arrested and accused of raping his girlfriend's seven year old son. The mother refused to press charges and there was no evidence aside from the boys testimony, so the case was dropped. It was all right there, and I didn't look. He was alone, Alfred. They had him...they were on top of him. If he hadn't thought to knock them out..." He sighed in frustration, "I wouldn't have been there in time."

"But he did 'knock them out'?"

"Yes. He stayed calm, came up with a plan, and it worked. He saved himself."

"You sound almost proud."

"_Proud_? Relieved, maybe. Confused? Angry? I don't know."

"Angry, sir? At him?"

_What_? "No! Why would I be angry with him? He did everything right. He called for help and did his best until I got there. That's exactly what he was trained to do. _I_ should have known their histories. I should have made sure that he got no where near them alone."

"Then, I believe you should tell that him, sir, because right now, he is very afraid that you are angry at him. He believes he made a mistake that you might not forgive."

Batman looked down at his hands, "Why would he think that?"

"Because children believe that parents are never at fault, they are." After a slight pause, he continued, "He needs to be roused in about twenty minutes, will you make the first check? I will prepare something to eat."

Batman thought hard for a moment, "Yes, thank you, Alfred."


End file.
